The present invention relates to drapes, and more particularly to drapes for surgical equipment tables.
Tables are commonly used in the operating room to hold sterile articles, such as surgical instruments, during an operation. Such instrument tables are often constructed with a metal top or slab having a plurality of widely-spaced depending legs, and are arranged to modify the elevation of the table top in order that the table may be positioned over a patient with the patient being located between the spaced legs.
Since the table is non-sterile, it is necessary to cover the table with a sterile barrier prior to placement of the sterile articles on the table. However, such tables are relatively large, and are notoriously difficult to cover, particularly in a manner maintaining sterility of the covering sheets. Prior drapes or sheets used for this purpose have been difficult to place, causing inconvenience and delays to the operating room team. Moreover, even if previously sterile, the placed drape may become contaminated while the table is positioned over the patient, and during the operation the instruments and the relatively sharp corners of the metal table top abrade the drape, resulting in punctures through the drape and loss of the required sterile barrier.